


Variations: Marriage Proposals

by FrauleinFangirl



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Lightbulb | Ingenious (2009), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Town (2010), Twelve and Holding (2005)
Genre: F/M, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, One Shot, Variations, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauleinFangirl/pseuds/FrauleinFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original female characters and some of Jeremy Renner's character roles from his movies. In each of these one-shots, female characters are proposed by the chosen characters in different scenarios. Some are romantic, and some are heated. It all just depends on the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations: Marriage Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios can be used for a longer fan fiction story if you so choose, as long as the credit of the idea goes to me! I do not own any of Jeremy's characters; however, I do own the OFC's.

**_Sam Schooler_ **

 

Allison walked with her boyfriend, Sam Schooler, out of the fancy restaurant on Friday evening. They strolled down the sidewalk and headed for the boardwalk, where the boats floated by the docks in the water. Palm trees were placed here and there in the land. It was a warm summer evening, and Allison wore a strapless yellow dress; it's length barely touching the edge of her knees. Sam wore a formal suit with a shiny blue tie, which Allison thought was appealing and sexy.

They laughed together as they continuing walking side by side, bumping each other's shoulders gently. After a few minutes, Sam pulled Allison aside to head down a grassy hill to go hide under one of the wooden walkways to a boat dock. Sam was all jittery, thanks to the two and half beers he drank at the restaurant, but Allison was in too much of a good mood to scold him. He patted the ground beside him as he lied back with an arm behind his head, and as soon as Allison lied down, Sam turned over and smothered her with kisses.

"Oh, Sam, you kill me." Allison laughed, squirming at every kiss he planted on her face, until they reached her lips, which was coated with pink lip gloss.

"I sure hope it doesn't kill you soon." Sam whispered against her lips, his hot breath fanning her chin.

Allison giggled. "If you keep kissing me like that, you just might."

"Well, then I better stop for a moment." He said, grunting as he sat up a bit and reached behind him with one hand.

Allison sat up abruptly, too, peering at him. "I didn't say we had to stop, Sam."

Sam hesitated, feeling around in the back pocket of his dressy, black slacks, and then huffed a breath of air, taking Allison's hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Allison called as he pulled her back up onto the wooden boardwalk, nearly sprinting down it until he stopped halfway and faced her.

"I need to do something," he replied, letting go of her hand for a moment. He pursed his lips and sighed quietly. "Something I've been meaning to do for a while, now."

Allison was a bit nervous. She didn't expect him to break up with her, because hell, he had been totally interested in kissing her just seconds ago. Perhaps it was something else that he had to talk about... or do.

Then, he got down on one knee, shortly before taking both of her hands. He stared up at her with his infamous puppy eyes. Allison thought he looked perfect tonight, with his light brown hair smooth and styled and his face clean-shaven. He was a god to her.

 

"Allison Marie Holmes..." He said deeply and romantically to her. Then, he reached with one hand and pulled out a box with his hand, and then opened it up, revealing a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

 

Allison gaped down at him, gasping at the sight of the ring in the box. She took it out and examined it, almost bursting into tears. Smiling big, she screamed, "YES! Yes!" She leaped into his arms, as he spun around and laughed his musical chortle. He set her down and took the ring from her hand, telling her he'd put the ring on her finger for her. Willingly, she let him slip the beautiful jewel onto her left ring finger, and once he was done, she kissed him romantically on the lips. He kissed back in response, cupping her face, before releasing and smiling down at her.

"Why don't we go back to my place and screw around, right?" Sam suggested, winking mischievously at his new fiancee.

Allison smirked, pecking his lips again before taking his hand. "Come on, let's head home and 'screw around' like you offered."

 

 

_**Gus Maitland** _

 

Ella and Gus were sitting in a park after Gus got off his job for the day, enjoying a late afternoon picnic in the warm sun. Ella dressed in a summer tank top and faded jean shorts, while Gus wore a torn, dirty white t-shirt and oil-stained jeans. His hair was sweaty and had pieces stuck up a little from wearing his helmet, and the grease that smudged his face made him appear quite attractive to his girlfriend.

"So, you wanted to have a picnic today." Gus commented, chewing on a bite of his sandwich and pickle, before sipping his drink.

"And you wanted to talk about something." Ella threw in, grinning a little before biting into her own sandwich.

"Yeah, mind if I bring that up first?" 

"Sure."

He went quiet for a minute, weighing out his options with a twitch of his lips. Ella patiently waited, watching him as he reached in the basket and pulled out a faded blue box. Ella peered at it curiously while he opened it up, and then pulled out a gold ring with a sapphire jewel on it. Sapphire was Ella's favorite.

"This is for you." Gus said, shyly grinning at her.

"Aww, Gus, that is so sweet." Ella was touched.

"Stand up." 

Confused, but cheerful, Ella stood up on the blanket in her bare feet, as Gus got to his knees and slipped the ring over her finger, before gazing up at her. And although he was grimy and badly needed a shower, Ella couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked right then and there.

"Ella Jane Winston, will you marry me?"

Ella let out a squeak, covering her face with her hands, and then dropped to her knees at Gus's height to hug him and reply, "Yes! I will, Gus!"

He hugged back, smiling proudly. No other girl has ever made him this happy in his entire life.

 

 

_**Brian Gamble** _

 

Hailey entered the LAPD precinct, looking for one particular officer. She had just arrived from work, so she still wore her white blouse and black dress pants. Her golden hair was left down, straight, and flowing. But, most of the precinct was empty, which was highly unusual. Unless some severe crisis had happened, she couldn't understand why everyone was gone.

"Hello?" She called, but received no answer. That is, until she heard a bunch of voices out in the back, near the gun range. Going out the door, she could see huge banners and balloons, with officers and secretaries and other staff members from the precinct celebrating and socializing. They turned and cheered, clapping as Hailey entered the party area awkwardly.

She finally managed to seek out her answer when her boyfriend, Brian Gamble, appeared from out of a crowd and stepped in front of her. His dirty blond hair was flattened and gelled neatly to the side, and his scruff was no longer there, his face smoothly shaved. He wore his navy-blue LAPD uniform, looking handsome and sexy as ever. Crowds of people had begun gathering around them, leaving them in the middle of the circle. Hailey felt awkward and perplexed, but Gamble seemed relaxed and casual.

"Brian, what's going on? Why is there such a big party? Did I miss somebody's birthday?" She prayed it wasn't one of his team member's birthday.

But, Gamble shook his head, still smiling. "No, Hails. This is a different celebration."

"And what would that be?"

Gamble chuckled slightly and pulled out a diamond ring, showing it to Hailey. She gasped as people in the crowds began clapping and cheering quietly, as Gamble slowly got down to one knee and held the shiny ring.

"Hailey Elizabeth Mason..." He stuck the ring on her finger, kissing her hand affectionately. He smiled lopsidedly up at his beautiful girlfriend. "Will you marry me?"

The crowded waited eagerly in silence. Hailey felt tears in her hands, but she couldn't stop smiling. She nodded frantically and choked out her answer. "Yes, I will marry you, Brian Gamble."

The crowd went wild, cheering and whooping for the two of them. Hailey smiled all around them, before meeting Gamble's lustful green eyes. He then leaned in and kissed her lips romantically and hungrily, and she did the same. He almost let his tongue take a sharp dive into her mouth when she let go with a quiet "pop" and shook her head, placing a finger to his ample lips.

"Not here, honey."

He chuckled and backed off for a minute, but the devilish smirk lingered, twitching on his mouth. As the crowd continuing cheering, some walking away to grab some more party food, Brian leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Why don't we blow this joint in a few minutes and head back home for sex?"

Hailey's stomach flipped over at how blunt he was being. She didn't think he had any drinks yet, but his sexiness was hard to deny. Smiling, she whispered back. "I say you've got yourself a deal, Officer."

Gamble beamed, pressing a rough kiss to her neck, teasingly licking the skin and biting her earlobe, causing her to gasp as he backed up. He winked and took her hand, leading her for the parking lot. Sex was back on the table, after a long week without it.

 

 

_**Jem Coughlin** _

 

Nicole lay breathless in bed, with Jem's hot and sweaty body covering hers. They had just finished a hot, sticky round of sex and were now resting in bed, trying to catch their breaths. Nicole had grabbed Jem's muscle t-shirt off the ground and slipped it on over her sweaty, slender body, and it managed to cover her up since it was bigger than her. Jem, on the other hand, wore nothing but his boxers now, and the both of them were nearly buried under the covers in the dim room. Dusk was setting into early evening now, and the two were starting to get a little hungry.

"I'll cook something up in a little bit." Nicole said, sitting up slowly. Her stomach growled in anticipation.

"Will it be bahbeque?" Jem asked quietly, his chin resting on her lower abdomen, with his arms resting out by her own arms, his fingers dancing along her sides.

"Sure, why not? I've got some steak and fries to cook for tonight." Nicole smiled.

"Sounds great, Nicki." He purred, his voice deep and low, low enough for her toes to curl and for the butterflies to flutter desperately in her stomach. Then, they both sighed, staying quiet for a long time, until Jem spoke again.

"I want ya to do somethin' fo' me, Nicki." Jem spoke gruffly, his gravelly voice picking up a serious tone.

Nicole looked down at him while he lied on top of her, his chin still resting on her abdomen. Smoothing a hand over his shaven buzz cut, she whispered, "What, Jem?"

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, and then breathed out, looking at her. "Marry me, Nicole."

Nicole blinked, sitting upright a little. "M-Marry you? For real?"

"Well yeah, that's why I fuckin' mentioned it, Nicki. I love ya. Ya're the first person I've ever loved in a long time, I fuckin' mean it."

Nicole smiled, cupping his face in her hands. His scruff tickled her skin, sending shivers down her spine. "I love you, too, Jem. And yes... I will marry you."

"You ain't fuckin' with me on this?"

She shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"Good, because I bought ya a diamond ring and I promised the clerk I'd take good care of ya if ya said yes."

Nicole smiled. "Well, looks like you're going to be keeping that promise."

"That I am." Jem grinned, chuckling his gravelly laugh, before his expression changed to hunger and lust again. "I also promised I'd pleasure ya until it's time to cook dinner."

Nicole grinned, shrugging. "Can't forget about that."

Jem smiled devilishly, and then pulled up the t-shirt, his lips kissing her skin, before he ran his tongue across from one hip to another before they started going lower, and before he did anything, he growled deeply, "Hang on, sweetheart, because round two is about to get heated."

Nicole gripped Jem's muscular shoulders and squirmed slightly with anticipation. "I'm holding on tight, Jem Coughlin."

 

_**The End!** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
